


Rock Steady

by zipplekink



Series: Slow and High Tempo [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Will you watch me?” Zayn asks, fingers catching on the bottom of the sweater he wears. Liam swallows, shifting back against the chair more before he nods. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Lookin’ at you is one of my favorite things to do, baby.”</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Steady

**Author's Note:**

> a [drabble prompt](http://zipplekink.tumblr.com/post/149080038682/hi-i-just-wanna-let-you-know-that-every-time-i) was sent to me for Slow and High Tempo, but I ended up writing a whole scene and wanted to share it on here with you who may not see my SaHT drabbles on tumblr. I hope you enjoy!!

“Sit down.”

Nerves settle in his belly at the demanding tone of his own voice, and the lift of Liam’s eyebrows in response. Zayn grins slightly to ease them, tugging on the tie Liam still wears from work before planting a hand to his chest. 

“Would you sit down for me?”

Liam lets go of his hip and does as asked, legs already parting like he knows what is running through Zayn’s mind. He hasn’t done this before, but arousal pours down his spine at the thought.

The idea had popped into his head as he had thought about the words whispered from Liam the night before, his fingers digging into Zayn’s hips as he told him how much he loved watching Zayn ride him. The praises, the compliments, telling him how beautiful he was and how good at it he was, made a heat take over his skin that he craves to feel again.

The music plays softly in the room, a playlist he had created while trying to distract himself from thoughts of his hips against Liam’s all day. (It hadn’t worked really, since he had scrambled into their bedroom to ease the building ache between his legs after Oliver left with his grandma.)

“Will you watch me?” Zayn asks, fingers catching on the bottom of the sweater he wears. Liam swallows, shifting back against the chair more before he nods. 

“Lookin’ at you is one of my favorite things to do, baby.”

Zayn bites at his grin, trying to keep it down so he doesn’t muck this whole thing up. “Don’t take your eyes off,” he sings along with Beyonce’s soft voice floating through the room before he lifts the sweater off of him.

Liam’s palms rub up his thighs, his eyes darkening with each movement Zayn makes. He sways his hips some, as he grips the buttons of his jeans, eyeing the way Liam’s fingers dig into his thighs like he wants to be the one doing it. 

“If you like,” Zayn sings softly, shifting his hand under the now parted material. He is heavy between his legs, and the touch of his hand makes his dick twitch against it. “You can touch it baby.”

Liam shifts up them, hand reaching out to brush his fingers against Zayn’s hips. But Zayn guides him back with a steady hand. “Just not yet.”

Liam’s brows furrow together, but he rests his hands back on his legs, eyes trained on Zayn as he shifts his jeans down lower. “This is new.”

Zayn grins, stepping out of his jeans. “Well, I know how much you like when I ride you -”

The other man’s inhale seems loud in the room, and he bites his bottom lip as if he hadn’t intended on making the noise.

“So,” Zayn goes on, stepping towards him. He grips the back of the chair he had placed in their room, bending over some to hover his lips over Liam’s ears. “Let me ride you.”

Liam groans quietly as he knocks his lips against Zayn, wanting a kiss but he pulls away instead. He runs his eyes down Liam for a moment before he is turning around. He takes a moment to suck in a breath and rid the nerves before his knees are spreading out, back curving enough to shove off the round of his bum.

Liam doesn’t keep his hands to himself, spreading his fingers over Zayn’s back the moment his bum brushes against his lap. His touch is gentle, but his fingers press in with a desire that Zayn shares, ruining the intent of taking it teasingly slow as he rocks back against Liam. 

“I do like this,” Liam mutters, shifting his fingers lower until they rub against the band of his briefs. “A lot.”

Zayn grins, reaching behind him to grab Liam’s wrist as he straightens his back. He needs to be touched already, to satiate the pressure building steadily between his legs as he feels Liam grown hard beneath his bum. 

_ Grab a hold, don’t let go - _

“Me too,” he whispers, grazing Liam’s fingers down his chest as his other hand grips his hip. He can feel the movement of Liam’s hips rolling up against his just slightly, and the heat radiating between their bodies that seems to heavy the air in their bedroom. “Already want you in me -”

Liam laughs softly as Zayn drags the other man’s fingers across his inner thigh. It doesn’t take much effort on Liam’s part to break from his hold just to grip at his thigh instead. “Because you have little patience, love.”

Zayn doesn’t deny it, can’t speak at all when Liam grips both of his thighs to spread his legs further suddenly, his fingers pressing hard enough to leave a bruise. His heart flips in his chest, a moan building in his throat. 

Liam slides a hand down Zayn’s back, pressing on the low of his spine as Zayn wiggles his bum against him. His fingers spread over his briefs, tickling against the material until his palms are pressing down against him and spreading his cheeks apart. “Take these off, yeah?”

Zayn shakes his head, lifting from Liam’s lap so he can look at his boyfriend. His face is burning red, eyes heavy lidded as he watches Zayn turn around for him. “No more touching.”

Liam frowns, eyes following the tickle of Zayn’s fingers across his hips. He moans quietly as he moves his palm between his legs, cupping himself enough to ease the building pressure. “I want to touch you.”

“You sure?” Liam mutters over the  _ hold me ‘til I scream for air to breathe _ , his lips quirking up some. “Won’t mind watchin’ you touch yourself, babe.”

Zayn groans quietly before lowering himself into Liam’s lap. He rubs his palms up Liam’s chest before sliding them over his throat. “You make this hard.”

Liam laughs, and Zayn can feel his hands fidgeting where they hang beside him, though he doesn’t touch. “Wanna make you -”

Zayn knocks his lips to Liam’s before he can finish, muffling the groan on his tongue. “I am,” he breathes, lips hovering over Liam’s as grinds down against him. He shifts his fingers to Liam’s tie, tugging on it slightly as he nips at his bottom lip. “And wet -”

“Fuck,” Liam moans quietly, ducking his head forward but Zayn escapes him as he tosses his tie to the side. “Rock it like waterfalls.”

Zayn snorts quietly, teasing the first button open as he moves his lips to Liam’s throat. He bites down gently, trying to force away the fondness taking over his chest that makes it feel like all of the oxygen is rushing away from him. “Could get me wetter before you fuck me, lay me down, spread me out -”

He grips the back of the chair as he lifts his hips and Liam’s eyes dart up to his face, head leaning back against the chair. It is just a brush against Liam’s lap, and he has to grip the chair roughly to control the need to grind down hard against him. 

“Could ride my tongue,” Liam suggests, eyes dropping to where their hips meet. Zayn presses down more, a tremble in his limbs from the arousal coursing through him. It is obscene, the way his prick stretches against the material of his briefs, soaking through it and rubbing down against the thick of Liam, hidden beneath his work pants. “See if I can make you come like that again -”

“Liam,” Zayn gasps quietly, gripping the chair with one hand as he fumbles his fingers over Liam’s buttons. Liam takes it as a chance to touch him, spreading his palms up his thighs before thumbing underneath his briefs. 

“Hm?” Liam murmurs, eyes flicking up as he slides his palms over Zayn’s bum. He presses Zayn down hard against him, a power under his fingertips that makes a sharp moan push past his lips. 

_ Rock steady, rock hard - _

“Want that,” Zayn murmurs, nudging his lips against Liam’s as he rolls his hips eagerly against the other man’s. There is a spark in his navel as Liam spreads his cheeks and holds him together, and he wishes he had thought of getting Liam naked first so he could feel him against him better. “Gotta tell you something.”

Liam’s eyes are dark with arousal as Zayn fingers at his belt, his hands coming up to slide against Zayn’s throat. His thumb presses under his jaw, making Zayn look at him properly. “What is it?”

Zayn feels his face grow hot as he slides off Liam’s belt, not hesitating to work at the button. “Fucked m’self already.”

Liam’s brows scrunch together, his lips parting for only a moment before he speaks. “Today?”

Zayn nods, teeth grazing over his bottom lip. “Before you got home. Was thinking about you and I couldn't help myself -”

Liam moans quietly, ducking forward to slide their lips together and cut off his words. “Did you come?”

“No,” Zayn breathes, eyes fluttering shut.

Liam nips at his bottom lip, thumb rubbing against his beard. “Good boy.”

Zayn huffs out, knocking his forehead against Liam’s. “You should spank me though, for not waiting for you.”

Liam’s palm rubs over him as he pulls back, eyes searching his face as his lips quirk up just a bit. “Is that what you want?”

Zayn nods, feeling his face grow hotter, the anticipation building as Liam takes his time in smoothing his hand over Zayn’s skin.

It comes without warning, with Liam stroking his fingers over the material of his briefs for what feels like hours. He gasps at the sting, jolting a bit in Liam’s lap so he has to grab onto the chair again.

“Another?” Liam asks quietly, rubbing his thumb over Zayn’s cheek bone. “Or do you want me to get these pants off -”

“Another,” Zayn murmurs without hesitation. Liam doesn’t make him wait this time, clapping his hand to the round of his bum, the sound of the smack loud over the soft  _ Daddy, Daddy  _ coming from the speakers.

Zayn trembles, rocking down against Liam and filling the air with sharp breaths as Liam tugs down the material of his briefs. He doesn’t have to ask for it a third time, as Liam’s lips mold over his as he brings his hand down again.

The  _ punish me please _ from the song makes him regret choosing this song as a desperate feeling takes over him. “Liam, just - why are you even wearing pants?”

Liam lets out a rough chuckle as Zayn pushes off of him, fingers curled around the brim of his briefs so they tug further down as he stands. “I was at work.”

“Awful,” Zayn teases, ready to take a step back and pull the briefs off all the way before Liam’s hand curls around him. He moans quietly, falling still as Liam thumbs over his leaking head. 

“You are wet,” Liam murmurs quietly, eyes finding Zayn’s as he brings his hand up to push his thumb between his lips. Zayn watches him, feeling like the oxygen has been sucked out of him again. 

“Come on,” Zayn huffs out, stepping back so he can wiggle the briefs down. Liam grins, lifting his hips from the chair to pull his pants and briefs past his bum. Zayn falls to his knees, taking the material between his fingers to tug it down further. 

He kisses the inside of Liam’s knee after he gets them completely off, tongue flicking out to wet his skin as Liam’s hand cups the back of his neck. 

“Up here,” Liam murmurs, fingers brushing through his hair. 

Zayn doesn’t hesitate to climb back onto Liam’s lap, doesn’t hesitate to mold their lips together as he slides his fingers through his hair. His heart thumps quickly in his chest as Liam’s hand move over his body, touching every part of his skin that he can. 

“Jaan,” Zayn breathes, knocking their noses together before he is pushing two fingers between their lips. He quiets the soft moan leaving Liam’s lips as he pushes his fingers between them, letting out one of his own as Liam’s tongue curls under them.

“Love you,” Liam murmurs against his lips as Zayn brings his hand behind him. He sucks in a breath, brow creasing at the awkward angle as Liam pulls his cheeks apart. He pushes his fingers against himself, the tips dipping past the rim without resistance. He shudders, letting out a rough gasp as Liam guides his hips against him, making his prick drag perfectly against the other lad’s.

“Love you too,” Zayn breathes, voice pinched with arousal as he works his fingers deeper. Liam tucks his lips under Zayn’s jaw, hips rolling up to meet each press of his own. 

“God, I want you,” Liam sighs against his skin, a desperate sound in his voice that he usually does better of a job controlling than Zayn does. 

“Have me,” Zayn breathes, head tilting back to allow Liam more room. He gasps quietly as Liam’s teeth nip into his skin, followed by the soft wet of his tongue. 

“Yeah?” Liam breathes, pressing down on Zayn’s knuckles so his fingers press in deeper. His eyes find his again, a look in then that always makes Zayn feel like he is one step away from shattering. 

Zayn nods, lips pressing together to quiet the whine in his throat as Liam grips his chin. 

“Say it again,” Liam murmurs, dragging his finger over his bottom lip.

“Have me,” Zayn says desperately, working his hips back against his fingers. His dick pulses and leaks out between them, dotting Liam’s skin with drops of sticky precome. He trembles, the pressure of his arousal feeling like it has covered every inch of his body. 

Liam moans quietly as he pushes his fingers past Zayn’s lips, making his eyes flutter shut as Zayn pulls it into his mouth. “How can I have you?”

“Anyway,” Zayn mutters after Liam pulls his hand away. He slips it behind him, tickling over his palm before pushing it against the two he scissors inside of him. His arm aches slightly, his wrist cramping but he focuses on the ball of pleasure building in his navel instead.

Zayn presses their chests together, tucking his face against Liam’s neck as he slips his fingers away from himself so Liam can replace them with his own. He smothers kisses across Liam’s neck, letting out a chant of moans with every drag of Liam’s finger inside of him. 

“Want me now?” Liam huffs out tightly, pulling his fingers away before clapping his hand to Zayn’s butt like a habit. 

Zayn would be embarrassed by the eager way he moves if he were with anyone other than Liam. He pushes up, reaching to curl his fingers around Liam’s length as he looks down at the other man, eyes locked onto his darker ones.

“Always want you,” Zayn breathes as he guides the head of Liam’s prick between his cheeks. “Every day, every moment.”

“Forever?” Liam murmurs, settling his hands on Zayn’s hips as he slowly rocks down. He gasps as the head pushes past his rim, body tensing some but comforted by the drag of Liam’s thumbs across his skin.

“Longer than that, maybe,” Zayn murmurs tightly, resting his hands on Liam’s shoulders. It is a bit awkward on the chair, his toes pushed up against Liam’s too expensive carpet but he can’t find it in himself to care as he sinks lower, savoring the stretch around Liam. 

He is beautiful, with his swollen rose colored lips, the flush on his cheeks and the way his hair falls in front of his forehead. Faded marks linger over his collarbone from the night before, tiny marks that Zayn feels obsessed with. Almost as obsessed with the key hanging over his chest, that unlocks the bracelet wrapped around his own wrist.

His favorite piece of jewelry, other than the one on his ring finger that matches the one on Liam’s.

“Promise?”

“Soon,” Zayn moans as he bottoms out and knocks his lips against Liam’s. “When you’re Mr. Malik.”

“You’ll be Mr. Payne,” Liam says, clapping his hand to Zayn’s bum playfully. He grins against his lips as Zayn parts his own and lifts his hips. 

The music falls forgotten, hidden under the melody of skin on skin, the rough groans from Liam and the desperate moans from Zayn. His fingers grip into Liam’s chest, Liam’s hands covering his bum as he fucks down on Liam’s length. He wants to take his time, savor the drag of Liam’s cock inside of him but every press against that ball of nerves, drags him closer to the edge, makes him more desperate to get there. 

“Fuck,” Liam gasps, gripping the back of Zayn’s neck to drag him into a kiss. “So good like this, baby. You should see yourself, fuckin’ down on me cock like you were made for it -”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Zayn huffs out as Liam grinds against that ball of nerves. “Liam, I -”

Liam bites at his bottom lip before he drops his hand between them, palm rubbing the precome at the head down his length to stroke him with a quick hand. 

“Come for me, babe. Let me see you -”

Zayn grips his nails into Liam, a soft shout passing his lips as his body trembles with his orgasm, silencing the praises leaving Liam’s lips. Liam snaps his hips roughly, stroking his length clumsily as he milks out his orgasm. 

“Oh,” Zayn moans, taking Liam’s face between his palms so he can plant his lips to the other lad’s. Liam's hand is steady on his spine, keeping from bouncing off of his lap as he fucks up into him.

Liam's lips part, though he makes no noise Zayn can feel the rush of breathe against his lips as Liam comes. He tastes it, licking past his lips and curling his tongue behind the back of his teeth, trying to ease the tremble that has Liam’s fingers brusing into his skin.

The other lad kisses back after a moment, after letting a harsh moan and wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist as he grinds down against Liam. 

“Mr. Malik, Mr. Payne - whatever, whatever you want,” Liam whispers breathlessly. 

Zayn muffles his laugh against Liam’s cheek, circling his arms around the back of his neck as he tries to catch his breath. “Payne,” he says, pushing back some to look at the small quirk of Liam’s lips. “Because of Ollie.”

Liam’s expression softens for a moment, his hands rubbing up Zayn’s spine to where his chest still brackets from his breathing. “Alright, Mr. Payne.”


End file.
